cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Uralica
Typography Official Names *English - Tribal State of Uralica *Finnish - Heimovaltio Uralikkan *Russian - Племенной Государственный Уралики *(More to be added as linguistic database grows) Official Short Names *English - Uralica *Finnish - Uralikka *Russian - Уралика *(More to be added as linguistic database grows) Demonyms *English - n. "Uralican(s)"; adj. "Uralican" *Finnish - n./adj. "Uralikkalainen" (sing. and pl.)(note: not to be confused with "uralilainen" which refers to the Uralic ethnolinguistic group on the whole, as opposed to citizens of Uralica) *Russian - n. "Ураличец"/"Ураличцы" (masc.) "Ураличка"/ "Уралички" (fem.), "; adj. "Ураликский" (masc. nom. form shown) *(More to be added as linguistic database grows) About Uralica Uralica is a relatively new nation on PlanetBob, and is a proud member of the Christian Coalition of Countries, an alliance its leader KingJarkko agreed to join mere hours after its official declaration of nationhood on 18 March 2008. With the present existence of Finland, Estonia, and Hungary, and the growing impingement of external societies upon the remainder of the Uralic peoples, Jarkko Salomäki, an ethnic Finn from Canada, began gathering together other members of the Uralic-speaking nationalities into a neo-tribal society, based on the principles of Christianity and commonalities in Uralic culture. The Christian leanings attracted the remnants of Mennonite societies in Russia as well. What resulted was a nation of astounding linguistic and racial diversity, united by a the common cause of a Christian life free from the shackles of any imperialistic influences. Salomäki eventually became KingJarkko, the first Tribal Chief of Uralica. It is infamous for the fact that there are more official languages in this nation than in any other on Planet Bob, however the people tend to use Finnish, Russian or even English when communicating between ethnic groups. Still, in theory, all Uralic languages as well as English, Russian, and the historic language of the Mennonites, Plautdietsch, ought all to have official status. Unfortunately, some languages (and even peoples) in the Uralic family are either extinct or close enough to it that this becomes impractical. In practice, the current official languages are as follows: Finnish, English, Russian, Plautdietsch, Kven Finnish, Tornedalen Finnish, Karelian, Estonian, Livvi, Ludian, Veps, Komi, Permyak, Udmurt, East Mari, West Mari, Khanty, Mansi, Moksha, Erzya, Nenets, Nganasan, Selkup, Kildin Saami (Saam), Inari Saami (Sámi), Skolt Saami (Saame), North Saami (Saami), Lule Saami (Lule), and South Sami. One criticism of Uralica is that there are very few Hungarians (who are Uralic) who reside in the nation, however KingJarkko factors this down to their relative isolation from the rest of the Uralic ethnolinguistic family (due to historical issues) and has extended invitations to any who are willing to join. Once at least 200 Hungarians join, King Jarkko will bestow the current fixed number (currently three) of Tribal Council seats upon the ethnic group and give the Magyar language offical status. The current Hungarian population is only a dozen or so. Politics in Uralica The Tribal Chief (Fin. Heimopäämies, Rus. Племенной Начальник) The Tribal Chief is elected directly by all the people, who have a single vote, and there is no ethnic division in voting. The term, as agreed via plebiscite, is for life, which is the main reason for the "neo-tribal" term coined to describe Uralica's modern spin on an ancient form of government. The Tribal Council (Fin. Heimovaltuusto, Rus. Племенное Совещание) The Tribal Council is elected to aid the Chief in governing the nation according to the needs of the people and the principles of Christianity. The Council currently has 42 members plus the Tribal Chief. In accordance with KingJarkko's original vision of "unity in diversity," each ethnicity, or "tribe," has three (as of 1 May 2008) seats on the High Council, a number which will grow by one per every 2000 citizens to a maximum of 14 members per tribe. Before Uralica's foundation, the intelligentsia of the Uralic ethnicities spent much time deciding what these Uralic "Tribes" would be. The final setup looked something like this: *Finns (including North American, Tornedalen, and Kven) *Estonians *Karelians *"Livonians" - speakers of Livvi, Ludian, and Veps *Khanty-Mansi *Komi (including Permyak) *Mordvin (Moksha-Erzya) *Udmurts *Mari (East and West) *Eastern Saami (Kildin, Inari, Skolt) *Western Saami (North, Lule, South) *Nenets *Samoyeds (Nganasan and Selkup) *Mennonites *Hungarians **note: this will come into effect should at least 200 Hungarians be registered as citizens in Uralica. Until then they vote under the category of their closest linguistic relatives, the Khanty-Mansi. Often, the term "The Uralic Tribes" is used to refer to the people of Uralica collectively. (Fin. "Uralilainen Heimot," Rus. "Уралскые Племи") There are no fixed ministries as there are in conventional modern governments. Instead, if any particular Council member(s) have useful insights on a given situation, they can speak on it freely with the Chief, whether it be in-session or in-person outside the Council Chambers. Tribal Boards Each of the 14 above-mentioned "Tribes" has a Tribal Board (Fin. Heimonjohtokunta, Rus. Племенное Руководство) which meets, also in Syktyvkar, to discuss the needs of the people of their particular "tribe." This group has fourteen members elected in a separate process plus a representative chosen from the Tribal Council members. Each Council member who is on their Board as well is expected to bring a report on any petitioners' requests, protests, and progress reports that have been brought before the board. It is at this level that there is the most interaction between politicians and non-politicians. Petitioners are allowed, and in fact, encouraged, to bring any significant issue of culture, infrastructure, finance, education, environment, or resources (among other important issues) before the Board. As of 11 May 2008, the shortest petitioner session of any board was ten minutes, by a Mr. Yoni Tsyplakov of the Komi tribe, simply requesting funds to rebuild a power main that was severed during Ionizer's attack on Pazhga, which took place 29 March 2008. The longest was four hours by a group of Mordvins that had heard about CCC's attempts to make peace with Beilliran being stymied by a lack of co-operation. The results of this were brought to KingJarkko by Mordvin Council Member Marat Pavlov, and this led to the near-immediate deployment of the Udmurt 1st Battalion into the same nation on reconnaissance. Military in Uralica Although a Christian nation, Uralica isn't known as a nation to shy away from war, as long as it squares with the Charter of the Christian Coalition of Countries. This young nation has been involved in two conflicts thus far, and before these it was very nearly involved in a third. The "LUA-Raid Phony War" Although from the League of United Armenians' standpoint, this war actually did happen, as a member of the larger Knights of Christ bloc, the CCC wanted to try and help their MDP alliance, when one of their members was attacked by a rogue named Lord Dangit. KingJarkko was all too eager to send the Uralic Tribes to war, but when Uralica's Nation strength went too high for him to do so, he backed off. The name "The LUA-Raid Phony War" is used almost exclusively in Uralica. The Guernsey Alliance Conflict A second NS-boost mistake prevented Uralica from unleashing a "Midnight Surprise" on Pafraqistan of Guernsey Alliance, a micro-alliance, from whom two of five members were attacking CCC nation littleexplosion. This conflict would not have time to see any CCC involvement, though, as peace was declared on 26 March. The two raiders would have a rather gruesome fate, though, as the United League of Nations ended up anarchying Pafraqistan. These two nations, however, managed to escape a much worse fate. The Ionized-Jelly War Uralica's first real war happened when a rogue nation from a micro-alliance attacked CCC member Giant Jellyfish and his nation of Jellyfishia on 27 March 2008, without provocation. This rogue was named Ionizer. His alliance's charter forbade the attack, and he was given specific orders not to attack anyone, however these were both disregarded, for this reason: "I hear you don't like mudkips." The Tribes jumped headlong into the fray, pounding Ionizer with aerial and ground assaults that all but wiped out the nation. However, the opponent proved to be much more tenacious than was expected, and the war would drag on for three more days, including an attack on the then outer-rim settlement of Pazhga. However, two other nations, Project Earth (led by Invincible) and the German Empire (led by Emperor Kristoph), joined the attack on 29 March 2008, while Uralica's resolve surged. Project Earth and Uralica became fast friends and orchestrated a crippling assault that brought his numbers down considerably before a cease-fire was declared 30 March 2008. After numerous insults hurled at CCC alliance government members as well as KingJarkko, and four days of war of attrition, the conflict was over. The initial war was named 3 April 2008. Uralica was praised for its efforts, and KingJarkko was awarded a field promotion to Captain of his nation group, The Knights Templar, while his two fellow defenders were given commendation. The original attacked nation, Jellyfishia, was also commended by the CCC, and praised in particular by KingJarkko, who compared Jellyfishia's tenacity under siege to that of the Maltese during World War II. Ionizer would, however, continue to haunt both the CCC and his former alliance. In violating the cease-fire and allegedly having a hand in a DoS attack on his former alliance's headquarters, Ionizer had set himself up for another run, but this would be short-lived thanks to four devastating and completely unexpected ground assaults by Invincible's Project Earth which reduced Ionizer's nation, Ionicion, to an anarchistic, bombed-out mess. The Nordic Ghost Conflict The Nordic Ghost Conflict started when a failed applicant to Valhalla named Beilliran (ruled by President Fionn) attacked then-CCC member nation Sudetenland (ruled by Erebus Chaos) on 9 April 2008. A defence coalition took no time at all to build as Uralica joined Gladius (led by Samwise) and Jellyfishia in defence of the Sudetens. Under the orders of the CCC's Minister of Defence, The Kaiser, the opening attacks were strictly by air, doing much damage to the infrastructure of the attacker. Beilliran had made the rash decision of having around two-thirds of his troops deployed and thus was caught off-guard when the ground attacks started early due to miscommunication within the CCC, losing him around eight hundred of his 1845 original defending troops. The Uralic Tribes hit him from the north later, with disastrous results for the aggressor nation. Although the soldier casualties were only slightly in favour of the Uralic tribes - 811 killed versus 723 lost - and the tank losses were heavy, Uralica put Beilliran into a state of anarchy, forcing them to withdraw all troops deployed in Sudetenland. While the CCC's crack negotiation team began negotiations for a cease-fire, Uralica bode its time as Gladius first sent a spy in to spread misinformation, then severely depleted the ghost's soldier reserves with the Samwise Offensive, which lost the aggressor 2180 soldiers. Uralica inflicted a further 201 soldiers' worth of casualties, putting Beilliran into a state of anarchy for the second time, one from which this nation would never recover. The war appeared to be over after a day as President Fionn requested a cease-fire on 10 April. However, the slow nature of his establishment of a dialogue had many CCC members suspicious. A reconnaissance run by a flight of Udmurt recon-planes from Uralica confirmed these suspicions to KingJarkko - Beilliran was rebuilding - while the CCC's dialogue was not reciprocated, and therefore the Minister of Defence (with the blessing of the then-Assistant Minister of Foreign Affairs) ordered them back into action. Jellyfishia was first into the fray, inflicting 357 soldiers and 80 tanks' worth of damage despite suffering more casualties themselves. Thus was precipitated the Battle of the Two Komis on 11 April 2008, as expert Komi and Permyak soldiers surprised Beilliran from the northern and eastern fronts in a pincer attack, destroying 1919 soldiers and 17 tanks. On 12 April, a cease-fire deal was reached despite some arrogance on the part of Beilliran, who threatened the CCC with Valhalla retribution. Feigning a lack of knowledge when told he wasn't even an initiate at Valhalla, Beilliran roundaboutly admitted to ghosting... "I used their name over the past few days because it is an unfortunate fact that nations that don't belong to alliances, even superficially are more often victims to attacks from other nations." Peace was finally declared two days later. Although no CCC honours were awarded, KingJarkko made a point of awarding the four battallion leaders of the Battle of the Two Komis for valour, and special honours were bestowed upon various troops, including three posthumous honours. Sudetenland Goes South Probably Uralica's "easiest" campaign, due to the nature of the attacked, but also one of the most painful. Sudetenland, whom KingJarkko and the Tribes defended valiantly alongside Gladius and Jellyfishia, decided to attack a member of FEAR, an action that was in blatant violation of the Charter of the CCC. The Tribes were outraged and petitioners were lined up outside the doors of their Tribal Boards with petitions demanding sanctions. KingJarkko gave an address to his people from the Tribal Council Chambers on 22 April 2008 voicing his own disgust with the situation as well as his intention to demand Sudetenland's expulsion from the CCC wholesale. Even though they''were'' expelled that very day, Sudetenland continued to use the CCC's AA and was therefore guilty of ghosting, however, and was warned several times. The leader had apparently fled the nation as soon as 25 April 2008, but had made the mistake of leaving his nation, at least superficially, at the mercy of the CCC. After more than a week of speculation and various debates both in the CCC and the Uralican Tribal Council, the first attacks were finally launched on 6 May 2008 after the CCC's Ministers of Defence and Foreign Affairs agreed that something would need to be done to save face with FEAR. KingJarkko was all too adamant to get this done and over with. Attacking this former member was "something that needed to be done for security reasons." (KingJarkko, Tribal Council Session #19, 5 May 2008.) Joining Jellyfishia and later Project Earth, Uralica wasn't needed to do much on the ground, but what they lacked in ground efforts they more than made up for in their aerial endeavours. Always a strong supporter of air power, KingJarkko mobilised a 50-bomber group to hack away at Sudetenland's infrastructure, doing severe damage. The CCC were intent on complete destruction (ZI) of Sudetenland, so even though the war was nearly over after two days of fighting and over a thousand soldiers had been killed, the war dragged on until the eventual "state of ZI" announcement by KingJarkko on 10 May 2008. Raid exercises are still being conducted, but for all intents and purposes, the war was ended on 10 May 2008. The declaration expires at 11:59:59 on 13 May 2008. Uralica within the CCC Although Uralica's contributions to its alliance have been primarily military, Uralica is also an outspoken part of the internal security process, that tends to act as a voice of concern towards possible violations of the Charter. Furthermore, the Tribes have garnered a reputation as a nation who has made an art of reconnaissance and intelligence-gathering. KingJarkko was nominated for the post of Minister of Security in the April quarterly elections because of this, however declined, stating he preferred to remain on the sidelines for the time being. Important events in Uralica's history March 2008 18 March 2008 *Uralica created by the ratification of the Tribal Constitution by representatives of 14 tribes. 19 March 2008 *Uralica joins the Christian Coalition of Countries *The first petitioners scheduled for Board Office sessions are heard. 24 March 2008 *Session #1 of the Tribal Council. The first petitioner in Council Chambers. 27 March 2008 *The "LUA-Raid Phony War." *The beginning of the Ionized-Jelly War. 28 March 2008 *Pazhga attacked by Ionicion. *Session #2 of the Tribal Council. KingJarkko makes a promise to appeal to the CCC for help after a heartfelt plea from an Udmurt woman who had lost her husband to the attack on Pazhga. 29 March 2008 *Session #3 of the Tribal Council. Several infrastructure-related petitions from Board sessions brought before the Council, as well news from the ongoing war and an address to the nation. 29-30 March 2008 *The Ionic Midnight Surprise. Soldiers from Uralica and Project Earth, aided by cruise missiles and bombers, launch a magnificent offensive against Ionicion. 30 March 2008 *cease-fire declared between Ionicion and Uralica. April 2008 1 April 2008 *Session #4 of the Tribal Council (late morning). Further infrastructural petitions heard. *KingJarkko declines to let his name stand in elections for CCC Minister of Security. *Session #5 of the Tribal Council (evening). First distribution of war honours, including the Kunnianmitali (Eng. Star of Glory, Russ. Медаль Славы) which was awarded to the captain of the Nenets Company, Capt. Kirill Zholtok, for his skill in the Ionic Midnight Surprise. 3 April 2008 *Session #6 of the Tribal Council. Security concerns discussed re: Ionizer, after incidents involving his former alliance's Forum being attacked. 6 April 2008 *KingJarkko awarded the field promotion of CCC Knights Templar Captain by Templar Grand Master nate1865. 7 April 2008 *Council size increased from 14 to 28. 9 April 2008 *Session #7 of the Tribal Council - called on emergency basis in the morning by KingJarkko after then-CCC member Sudetenland was attacked. First Council Session open to the general public without appointment (KingJarkko's reason: "because they didn't have time to set up security, so we might as well"), although viewers are encouraged to keep quiet unless they have a petition. Council votes unanimously in favour of defence of Sudetenland. *The beginning of the Nordic Ghost Conflict *The Southern Ocean Ambush. Uralica's first attack put Beilliran into anarchy when the Samoyed Company ambushed them in Beilliran's artificial archipelago. 10 April 2008 *cease-fire requested of Uralica and its allies by President Fionn of Beilliran, after the Samwise Offensive devastates his soldier and tank reserves. *several hours pass before dialogue begins, leading many into suspicion. Four Moksha-speaking brothers brought concerns before their board, who referred this to KingJarkko. *Session #8 of the Tribal Council - called on an emergency basis in the evening. KingJarkko makes a motion to have a reconnaissance company sent by Beilliran, with the vote finishing with 27 in favour and one abstinence. *UAF reconnaissance aircraft confirm the Jellyfishian Air Force's earlier report that Beilliran is re-arming, alarming KingJarkko. 11 April 2008 *KingJarkko leaves Uralica for CCC Headquarters. Although Beilliran does re-establish dialogue, his stalling angers the CCC in general and a compliant KingJarkko orders an all-out assault via phone. * The Battle of the Two Komis - An entire regiment of Komi and Permyak troops was sent into the heart of Beilliran, and the damage they did was nothing short of staggering. 12 April 2008 *Cease-fire finally agreed between Beilliran and the CCC. *One Tribal Board session reported a petitioner who wanted Beilliran ZIed, but while this was heard in the following Council session, it was dismissed as "over-the-top." 14 April 2008 *The Treaty of Gladius officially ends the Nordic Ghost Conflict. Signees are KingJarkko, Samwise, Invincible, Erebus Chaos, Sheldomar, and Beilliran. 15 April 2008 *Session #10 of the Tribal Council - war honours bestowed upon nine individuals for valour, including three posthumous, of which one was the second awarding of the Kunnianmitali. 21 April 2008 *Session #12 of the Tribal Council - called on emergency basis by KingJarkko. Sudetenland aggressively attacked a member of FEAR and many Uralicans who follow alliance politics are utterly furious with how someone whom their people fought and died for the defence of, could put them at risk so blatantly. They literally line up outside their board offices for kilometres, demanding action. The Council renounces his actions swiftly, while KingJarkko promises to return to CCC Headquarters. 22 April 2008 *KingJarkko returns with the news that the CCC High Council voted to expel Sudetenland. 25-28 April 2008 *Despite calls from high-ranking CCC members to war with Sudetenland after ruler Erebus Chaos refused to remove the CCC AA from his nation, CCC Minister of Defence The Kaiser opts to ignore Sudetenland for now, with tensions brewing over a possible political chain-reaction in the big picture, involving Knights of Christ member LUA. 28 April 2008 *Session #15 of the Tribal Council - called on emergency basis by KingJarkko, who informed the Council that the CCC was preparing for a possible war as an ally of LUA from outside The Knights of Christ was rumoured to be the target of an attack. 30 April 2008 *Session #16 of the Tribal Council. Regular petitions forwarded from the Boards heard, plus an announcement from KingJarkko that the feared war that prompted Session #15 was not going to happen. May 2008 1 May 2008 *The CCC Ministry of Records recruits KingJarkko and a team of Uralicans to edit the CCC Wiki pages. 3 May 2008 *Council size increased from 28 to 42. 4 May 2008 *Session #18 of the Tribal Council. A Karelian protester approved by the board spoke to the Council about the potential for repercussions from FEAR if something was not done about Sudetenland. KingJarkko calls for a further session to announce the decision of a behind-closed-doors meeting of the Council. 5 May 2008 *Session #19 of the Tribal Council. KingJarkko delivers the following televised speech: :"People of Uralica, a moral dilemma has befallen our nation, as well as the nations of our Coalition. We spent hours after yesterday's session hammering away at the Sudetenland question - should we attack, or shouldn't we? Sudetenland is a Christian nation, and was indeed our brother nation in Jesus Christ. However, his actions have put Uralica, Project Earth, Gladius, and all the other nations of the Christian Coalition of Countries in jeopardy because of an old personal grudge against a powerful alliance, and has refused to comply with orders to remove the Mark of Affiliation from his nation's institutions. We of Uralica's High Council did not wish that Sudetenland be destroyed, but we eventually agreed that something that needed to be done for security reasons. Therefore, brothers and sisters, the moment we get approval from the Coalition Minister of Defence, we go to war." 6 May 2008 *The war known as "Sudetenland Goes South" begins. 7 May 2008 *Kirov Air Force Base commissioned. 7-10 May 2008 *The Uralic Blitz. Uralican bombers hammer Sudetenland with fire bombs, eventually reducing the nation to rubble. Also called the JJ Blitz because of the pairing of Giant Jellyfish with KingJarkko. 10 May 2008 *Sudetenland declared destroyed. *Session #21 of the Tribal Council - called by Mari representative Natasha Golubovskaya. The first Emergency Session to not be called by KingJarkko. Golubovskaya reports to the Council that a young nation named Long Rifle, who had just applied for entry into the CCC, was under attack from two nations - one ghosting, the other having declared then applied to the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance. After the latter was denied entry, KingJarkko declared war on this nation, called Amerzica. *Excess military aid from The Republic of Displaced Calvinists has Uralicans quietly nervous as the ratio of soldiers to citizens approaches 1:1, however KingJarkko supports the move as a temporary necessity. Displaced Calvinist soldiers to be phased out and replaced by Tribes soldiers as population grows. 11 May 2008 *Uralica was once again mainly involved in the aerial combat aspect of war. *The Kirov Massacre. Estonian ace pilots destroyed an entire squadron of Amerzican bombers, who were only escorted by a single fighter. KingJarkko branded his opponent Manuel Raponzo "foolhardy" and "daft." *In the face of mounting scandal concerning Norden Verein, KingJarkko denounces all racial supremacism while re-iterating his commitment to maintaining the rights of people within Uralica who are "Uralic by choice, not by blood." 12 May 2008 *The Samoyed Raid - as Amerzica was sent into anarchy, a mixed company of Enets and Samoyed troops barrelled into Amerzica's capital, Roponz, doing a shocking amount of damage. *Manuel Raponzo sends his last remaining aircraft into Uralica, and the pilot returns later that day with his craft severely damaged. *The Battle of Cerrito - Amerzica beefs up his soldiers enough to raise the ire of the Enets and Samoyeds still in the area only twelve hours after the Samoyed Raid, and they roll into Cerrito and hammer them without warning, killing two thirds of Amerzica's troops. *Session #22 of the Tribal Council - televised. A suggestion by a Finnish trooper strikes a chord with KingJarkko, who holds a vote on sending aid to Long Rifle, which passes unanimously. KingJarkko also gives a rousing speech directed at the troops of his nation. 13 May 2008 *The first day of the Siege of Monterrey. 14 May 2008 *KingJarkko recalled to CCC Headquarters, given the rank of Grand Master of the Knights Templar. *KingJarkko delivers a call to arms to all CCC Knights Templar within Nation strength range to come to the aid of Long Rifle against talin, ghoster of the Viridian Entente. *Session #23 of the Tribal Council - business as usual, except for a Selkup petitioner from Ukhta, who wants to see more development of the infrastructure. Acting Council Chair Jyrki Koskelä indicated that the CCC was looking into a glitch in the union system. 15 May 2008 *KingJarkko directs Jimbob, ruler of the Socialist Union (who are NOT Communist, for the record!) to a successful defence campaign on behalf of Patton, ruler of Tuatha, in a completely different scenario from the defence of Long Rifle, in his first duties as Grand Master of the Knights Templar. 17 May 2008 *Uralica begins withdrawing troops from Amerzica, allowing the Siege of Monterrey to be taken control of by troops from Project Earth, Long Rifle, and TeutonicOrder. *Session #24 of the Tribal Council - televised. Back from CCC Headquarters, KingJarkko explains the current situations regarding The Knights of Christ and the Norden Verein controversy to his people. The Emergency Measures Act passes with a near-unanimous vote (there were three abstentions). The Council also ratifies the CCC's "Bayonet Act." 18 May 2008 *The Siege of Monterrey officially ended.